One night
by Saphirerose
Summary: Akito gets his chance to be with Kojiiro that he didn't get in Tokyo Revelation. This is AU. This is also yaoi. If you don't know what that means or don't like it, don't read.


One night  
  
by:Saphirerose  
  
This is a work of Fanfiction. None of the characters belong to me, though I wish they did. I did this because  
no matter where I looked, I couldn't find a Kojiro/Akito fanfiction. Which is surprising considering that mention in the movie. Oh well, I guess I get to be the first fanfiction author that decided  
to write a Tokyo Revelation yaoi fic.  
  
Warning this is a Yaoi story. Yaoi- means male-male relationships. If you don't like that, don't read. This is also my first fanfiction so please be nice.  
  
Couple: Kojiro/Akito   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of characters. They belong to Kazuya Suzuki, Chiaki Mikishioma, Manga entertainment, and any other that has any rights to the movie or story.  
" speech  
~ thoughts  
**********************************************************************************  
  
He doesn't know it but I have been watching him for years. Ever since we were children and he was my only friend. My protector, the ones who kept the bullies away. The only one who didn't join in the chants of "Fagot!" That all the others of my elementary school did. The day I found out that I loved him was the day that He protected me at the cost of his own injury. Though it was a small cut, it was a cut he willingly got for me. As I licked it, I knew that all I wanted was to kiss him instead.  
  
"Aktito, that really tickles." was the only thing keeping me from doing so. Another thing that made me love him was the fact he was willing to call the demons for me to get revenge for what the bullies did to me. But unfortunately all childhood dreams end and mine ended the day I found out that my so called "family" was moving and I had to go too. I would have to leave Kojiro, my only friend.  
  
~ But, what was my most fond memory was my going away present from Kojiro.  
I was sitting in my backyard crying on the day before I left. ~  
  
"Akito what is the matter!?"  
  
~I looked up at my angel and protector and felt like crying harder. ~  
  
"I'm......moving t..to..mar..row."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"my.. fah..ther got..a new job in A..mer..rica."  
  
"shhhh, it will be all right "Kojiro said as he hugged me." Hey remember best friends forever."  
  
"Of course." I said, starting to smile. He always did have that effect on me. I turned around to look at him and saw his brilliant smile.  
  
"That's better. That's the Akito that I know and love. "I stared at him in shock. Did he really mean it or was it some kind of misunderstanding.  
  
~I was staring at him in shock and he started to laugh. ~  
  
"Of course I love you." He said without me asking him.  
  
"I love you too." I replied shyly.  
  
"I will wait for you to come back. I know you will someday and then we will pick up from where we left off, But for now this will have to do." With that he lean over and kissed me softly on the lips. It was a child's kiss. Just a brushing of lips like that of a butterfly's wing, but it was perfect. My first kiss is my most treasured memory. He slowly leaned back licking his lips.   
  
"How do you know that I will come back?" I asked curiously.  
  
"I just know. "I didn't fight him because he had a way of knowing things that were going to happen in the future.  
  
"I promise I will try to come back someday." I promised. We spent the rest of the day together playing and at the end of the day we said our good-byes.  
  
"Goodbye for now My Akito, I will see you again in the future."  
  
"Goodbye." I said while trying to keep my tears from falling. He went home and I went inside for dinner knowing that I wouldn't see him again for many years. Only the promise that I would see him again consoled me.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
-Present Day- Seven years later.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Kojiro walked down the hallway seeing Akito leaning against the railing looking at the view from the second floor window.  
  
"Oh, hello," Kojiro said distracted.  
  
"You don't seem very glad to see me. What is it can't admit that we were friends before. You wanna forget about that?" Akito said saldly while still looking out the window. He slowly turn around to see Kojiro standing in a dark blue dress shirt with light blue jeans. His hair had grown from when they were younger, the light brown locks hair surrounded his face which was still a light cream and he now wore glasses that only enhanced his beautiful face and smiling light sky blue eyes  
  
~ He is even more beautiful than I remember! ~  
  
"No Akito," he said with a smile. "Come on, it is nothing like that. You were busy talking with those girls all day. I didn't have a chance to talk to you and I didn't want to be rude and interrupt your conversation."   
  
~ He is as kind and caring as ever! ~  
  
"Ah that's good!" I exclaimed smiling. "I thought you were trying to ignore me and you didn't want people to know you ever knew me. "I said.  
  
"Oh, I would never act like that." he said while smiling that charming smile of his.  
  
~I think I love him now more than ever. ~  
  
"I am so glad! I should've known that you would never treat others like that! "I exclaimed while smiling happily.  
  
~ Great, now I am acting like a sappy lovesick school girl. Oh well, My Kojiro always had that affect on me. ~  
  
"I forgot," I said whiling smiling the whole time. "I hope we can start where we left off before." I said while putting my hand for Kojiro to Shake.  
  
"Of course," he said while shaking my hand.  
  
"Come on let's go to the roof. "I said.  
  
"All right."  
  
~ The sunset is really beautiful, and the reds and golds make Kojiro look even more like an angel with a golden halo around his head. ~  
  
"Kojiro, I was really afraid when I thought you didn't like me anymore. Do you know how that can feel like?" I said while watching the sunset and thinking of the beauty that is Kojiro.  
  
"Yeah sure." he replied.  
  
~ How can you. You are so perfect. No one in their right mind would ever refuse you. ~  
  
"You were the only kid at elementary school who didn't terrorize me when we were growing up. You were great! You even protected me from the big bullies back then. You always stuck up for me and you even comforted me when I was crying." I said while remembering all the times he had stayed with me when we were younger.  
  
"That was long ago." I slowly turned and looked at Kojiro. "Huh?" Kojiro turned and looked at me. I walked over to where he stood and slowly placed a hand over where his heart beat. I could feel his steady beat slowly pushing my hand up from where laid. I keep up the beat.  
  
~ I can remember all the times I curled up against kojiro's chest and listened the steady beating of his heart. It has always had a calming effect on me. I wonder if it is the same as it was then."  
  
I slowly leaned my head against his chest and listened to the heartbeat I have always loved.  
  
"Thank you, you made me happy, friend. All this time I have been thinking about you." I said, loving listening to the soft beat of his heart.  
  
"Ah?' Kojiro said uncomfortably while pushing me away.  
  
~ Why, Kojiro? Don't you love me anymore. You promised me that you loved me. ~  
  
"That's all very nice, but I don't think it is necessary for you to hug me if you know what I mean.  
  
~ How could you lie to me? ~  
  
"I hope you understand." He slowly let go of my shoulders and stepped back. I refused to meet his eyes. All I wanted to do was cry, but I no longer have someone to hold me as I cry.  
  
~ I guess I could live with just his friendship. ~  
  
"Maahaha! I am really sorry if you feel uncomfortable Kojiro." I said while pretending to be joking around and really amused with the thought that I could really be a fagot.   
  
~ Wouldn't he'd be surprised if he knew I really was and he was the one I wanted. I still don't understand how he could forget his promise and the kiss we shared but if I don't scare him away I can get my answer hopefully. ~  
  
"Ah, hm." he mumered when he realized that I wasn't upset, while smiling that wonder smile of his"  
  
~ How I love that smile! ~  
  
"Listen there is something I really want you to come over and see. Are you doing anything right now?" I asked excitedly.  
  
"Ahh...right now?" He said while sounding like he was trying to find a way to let me down.  
  
~ What could be more important than me? ~  
  
"Today's not good really. "he said while looking like he was really afraid of hurting my feelings  
  
"Ahh. How come?" I asked really curious as to what his answer would be.  
  
"Ahh, I promised I would go with some friends tonight."   
  
~ Aren't I your best friend? ~  
  
"This guy we know lost his parents in a plane crash."  
  
~ Oh you mean the one I caused last week. His parent's magnetite is helping to bring about the glorious resurrection of Satin. He should not be upset. His parents are playing an important part in my plans. The same as my own parents are for trying to keep me from returning to you. ~  
  
"We kinda said we would help." he said while placing his hand on the back of his head.  
  
~ Everything he does is so cute! ~   
  
"Oh come on, I am sure they can get along without you. Can't they?" I said.  
  
~ Just a little bit more and he will give and come with me. ~  
  
" I don't know about that." he said giving in.  
  
"Good it is settled you'll come with along with me. I really want to show you what I created from what you taught. I said while slowly drawing him into my trap.  
  
"What did you say? What I taught you?" he said curiously.  
  
~ Good I have his curiosity. Now he will have to come with me ~  
  
"Ah hmm. That's right, I let the demons out." I said while looking at his expression.  
  
~ He looks shocked. Did he really believe I couldn't do it? No way, he always said he believed in me. ~  
  
Creek, Bang!!!!!  
  
  
I glanced over at the door to see who dared to disturb Kojiro and me. I saw a black haired tall figure opening the door.  
  
~ He'll pay later for this disturbance. I can always use more magnitite.~  
  
"Here you are Kojiro. What are you doing up here?"  
  
~ So he knows Kojiro. ~  
  
"Oh,Yuuske." Kojiro said while looking at the man in the doorway.  
  
~ Good. I now have the name of the next person I am going to kill. ~  
  
"I have been looking all over for you."  
  
~ Why would he. ~  
  
" We really have got to leave. We gotta take off. Everyone is going now." This Yuuske said while hanging all over Kojiro.  
  
~ GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF MY KOJIRO! ONLY I AM ALLOWED TO TOUCH HIM ~  
  
"All right." Kojiro said while not doing anything to get him off of him.  
  
"Hey, hold on." I said while trying to get Kojiro's attention.  
  
"Sorry funny-boy."  
  
~ HOW DARE HE! HE TOUCHES MY KOJIRO AND THEN INSULTS ME! HIS DEATH IS GOING TO BE LONG AND VERY PAINFUL!!!! ~  
  
"But we really gotta split. Come on. See you around. We really got to hit it." He said all the while still holding on to Kojiro and smirking at me from above Kojiro's shoulder.  
  
"Sorry Akito, hey I will talk to you tomorrow. OK?" He said before waving to me goodbye to me.  
  
"Come on you're making everyone wait." Yuuske said trying to speed up Kojiro.  
  
"Be right there." He replied before waving to me once more and turning to the door and walking to catch up to Yuuske.  
  
" What are you doing talking to that freak?" Yuuske asked.  
  
~ He is the same as all the ones that made my life miserable when I was younger. He will most certainly pay for all the transgressions he has made. ~  
  
"You don't have to call him that." Kojiro said irritated. Before walking through the door and the door clanked as it reattached.  
  
" I don't think I like him." I said to my self while I started to plan some very painful tortures for him.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Later, I walked home to the house I lived in as a child. It pays to be a hacker. I have all the money I could ever hope for. I bought this house from the family that owned it for about twice as it is worth but it is where Kojiro and I spent so much of our childhood together and the fact that in the backyard was where I got my first kiss from Kojiro. It isn't much just a two story house with four bedrooms a kitchen, a living-room, two full bathrooms, and a dinning room but it has several precious memories attached to it. I walked up the stairs to the second bedroom on the right. This was my room in the past. The walls are painted a navy blue with white trim. The carpet is the same color as the walls. It has a window seat with white cushions and Sky blue throw pillow with a view of the guarden. Kojiro and I had spent many days sitting on it and talking to each other. I had to smile at that fond memory. The bed is a four post with navy blue curtains that are held in place by a gold colored rope. The comforter is a light blue with dark blue trimming.  
There is a side table that holds my only picture. It is a picture of me and Kojiro when we were ten. We both looked so happy sitting in the guarden hugging eachother while sitting on a stone bench next to the red rose bush.  
  
That was one of the most wonderful days of my life. Then there is a wooded desk the color of honey that holds my laptop. With a chair made of the same honey colored wood and has a navy blue cushion. The last piece of furniture is a honey colored dresser. All in all a nice room. The best thing is it is close to Kojiro's house. It is just three houses down across the street. I wonder how he will take it when he finds out I live so close to him. I striped down to black boxers and pulled down the covers and climbed into bed. I pulled the covers to my chin and curled up in a ball. Thank you whoever is responsible for this being the day before a week long break. Even one day at that school is enough to make me want to burn it down. The last thing I thought before I fell asleep was how I was going to get Kojiro back.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Early the next morning I got up and made myself breakfast which consisted of pancakes, bacon and eggs. So what if it was an American breakfast, while I was there I picked up a taste for American food. Now all I need is a way to get Kojiro's attention. Might as well go outside and see if he is home. As I walked out the door I saw a familiar light browned haired man heading in my direction.  
  
"Hello Akito." Kojiro said with a smile.  
  
"Good morning, what are you doing over here?" I asked.  
  
I was sent to give this to the new person that moved in your old house. What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"I own my old house. I just moved in a short while ago." I said while laughing.  
  
"So where are your parents?"  
  
"They are dead" I said sharply.  
  
" I am sorry. I didn't mean to bring up such an upsetting subject." He said sincerely.  
  
" It is all right." I said softly. I could never say mad at him even if I wanted to.  
  
"So why did you move back here?" he asked softly.  
  
"I moved here because I have no other family and this was always my home even if I lived somewhere else. Plus, my only best friend lived here." I said with a smile.  
  
--- to be continued --- 


End file.
